


Double Trouble

by SupernaturalWaffle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bug phobia, Double Penetration, Feminine Sam, Feminine looking Sam, Humiliation, Innocent Sam, Jensen and Dean are twins, M/M, Other, Pranks, Short Sam Winchester, Small Penis, Twincest, Twins, Underage - Freeform, Virgin!Sam, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, ill add more as i go - Freeform, naughty twins, tiny cock!Sam, who love teasing their baby brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWaffle/pseuds/SupernaturalWaffle
Summary: Sam scratches the impala, which his older brothers love. The twins, who already fool around in secret, get him back. Things happen.





	

Sam lays in bed, finally sleeping, he didn't mean to sleep, because last night he did a HORRIBLE thing...he..scratched the impala Dean and Jensen share. Not a small scratch, a big key scratch. In my defense, they wouldn't stop calling him a baby and threw my author signed Harry Potter book in the tub. He stayed up for as long as he could in fear of them noticing and waking me up all pissed, but around 5:28 AM, Sam crashed.

The two twins staid up the whole night. They were very handsome, and very, very devious. They were good at tricking and pranking, and they were so identical it was nearly impossible to tell the two apart, the two often wearing the same clothing just to throw people off more. Sometimes they'd even switch classes for the day. Jensen and Dean had planned to go far with this prank. Sammy hurt the impala, no way the two would go light on him. They were in love with the thing. Dean grinned and grabbed the permanent marker and some substance that made it even harder to take off skin, while Jensen grabbed the case of worms the two bought from a fishing store. This was only the beginning. They ran into the room, Dean silently drawing words on his forehead and cheeks, making the word slut go down his nose, drawing penis' that seemed to cum into his mouth on his cheek bones and more foul words on his cheeks, his forehead saying WHORE. After his drawings he applied the solution, as Jensen moved to put the worms in the bed, shoving them down his pants gently, just barely grazing his small cock but not noticing it.

Sam shifts around in extreme discomfort of the worms moving, but don't awaken. The smell of marker getting to me. He groans and whines, in his sleep his hand moves to the front of his pants, feeling the gross coldness and sliminess.

Jensen grinned when he looked up and saw Dean's masterpiece. Dean pulled away and stood up straighter, winking to Jensen as he took some of the worms and placed them on his face before he threw the rest of the container over the bed, the two mischievous brothers running out of the room quickly after Dean took Sam's phone. They retreated to the room they shared, closing the door and going through the younger ones phone. 

Sam's phone had a cutesy kitten lockscreen and a password lock. His wake up after a few minutes and screams, sam hates bugs, "DEAN! JENSEN! IM GONNA KILL YOU!" Getting as many worms off of himself and out of his pants as possible, shuttering in disgust.

The two laughed and high five-d each other, not scared of the consequences the little would cause. They doubted he'd hurt the impala again. And if he did... he was gonna get a treat with it. Maybe they'd tie him to the car and drive around an empty road speeding. They still had to think this one through so sam wouldn't actually get hurt. They both frowned when they noticed that the phone had a lock, and instead Dean stood up. Since the two shared a pet iguana, they had kept a small colony of cockroaches for feeding. Dean dropped the phone into the cage, watching as the bugs moved over it to inspect the new device.

Sam groans, walking in to the twin's room with two hands full of worms, not aware of the writing on his face, "you guys are so gross!" Throwing one hand of worms at Jensen and the other at Dean. He look over, to the bugs, and his eyes widen. ".....is that my...?" 

Dean and Jensen were both unpacked by the worms, laughing as they cleared them off, Jensen getting up and tossing them out the window, before turning to look at Sam. "Mhmm, it is. Think you can get it out?" He grinned. "Oh, and you should look in a mirror, sweetie," he teased, sitting back down next to Dean, Dean snickering as he watched the others expressions.

Sam pauses "...get my phone out of there." He went to look in their bathroom mirror, "you jerks!" He walks out with a blushing face, pissy of course. He start trying to hit them both.

They both covered their faces from the hits but laughed loudly, Dean speaking up. "You gotta get your phone yourself, Sammy! Consequences of scratching our baby!" He stated.

He glares "you guys are babies!" Casual little brother comeback. Going over to the bugs, looking grossed out. "...." reaching his hand over the jar.

Dean and Jensen leaned forward as they watched. "So you come out as gay to any of your friends yet?" Jensen snickered, as one of the cockroaches crawled on top of Sam's hands.

"Shut u--" His eyes widen before he can even to respond to Jensen completely. He full on screams, all high pitched and literally run to hide behind the twins without thinking "Gross! Gross! Gross! Kill them!"

The two started to crack up at the scream, and then Sam's protest to kill them. Jensen looked back. "Mr. Turtle," ironic name, "has to eat something, sam. Now quit being a pussy and grab the phone. We aren't gonna get it."

He whines and huffs, doing those little cry sounding whine without the tears "nooo! Why can't you guys! Pleaaaase!"

Dean sighed heavily, standing up. "Fine," he murmured and walked over to the cage. He opened it, pulling out the phone and a cockroach. He quickly moved over to Sam, dropping the creature onto the younger's long hair.

He screeches and pushes it off my hair "stoooop!" Sam punches his arm. "You two are cleaning the worms!" All pissy and annoyed.

Jensen crouched down to pick up the terrified bug and placed it in Mr. Turtle's cage, looking back to Sam. "We are not. You can tell us to but you'll just have worms in there for a while."

"You two bought them, you can throw them away!", Sam protests.

Dean rolled his eyes. "It's a prank sam, we're not doing that," he mumbled, moving to lay up in the top bunk. What most people never noticed was the mattress had a large hole in the center, cut perfectly and had duct tape around it, basically a glory hole to the down side of the bunk where Jensen laid. Jensen would often either reach up and stroke it or sit up and suck it, the battles being thin, but still firm and comfy.

He huffs, "Yeah, you will. Or...I'll break the impala window." He smirks like a brat. "I mean, it's just a prank, bro." Getting cocky. "I won't have to clean it."

Dean's eyes darkened and Jensen stood up, shoving sam roughly. "Faggot," he growled. He hated using that word, but he was angry now. He hoped it wouldn't hurt sam too much, walking to his room with the container.

Sam pauses, because yeah, it did hurt. Sam doesn't tell Jensen and Dean, but he absolutely hates that word. Because hes not big or manly, or mentally very tough, He gets bullied, and called that word. "..." Sam just go quiet, walking away.

Dean sighed and climbed off the top bunk, stopping him. "You know we love you, Sammy," he said softly, kissing his forehead gently. "Just tough love. But if you touch the impala again it'll be much worse. Okay?"

Sam nods, feeling a bit better, but he can't help but blush a bit at the forehead kiss, though he wouldn't admit it.

Dean laughed softly, moving to climb back up to the top bunk. "Now go wash your face. Or try to..."

He nods, smiling softly. Hoping Jensen isn't too mad though. "I'm taking a full on shower." Sam walks to his bathroom. He forget to grab clothes though. He sees Jensen cleaning the worms and he sneak behind him and hug him "thanks." Then rush into the bathroom.

Jensen grumbled as he continued to clean, finishing up and walking back to his room, dropping one worm into the iguana cage before tossing the rest out the window like before.

Sam hums and gets in the shower, washing his face and body to make sure it's bug free and try to get all the marker off his face.

When the shower was over, Jensen was downstairs making breakfast, having promised pancakes to them last night. Dean sat out the bathroom, waiting patiently so he could go use it.

Once he was done with his long shower, he wraps himself with a towel, mentally yelling at himself for forgetting his clothes, and Dean could hear the blow drier. Anyone who's smart remembers Sam's do take time with his hair.

Dean groaned and banged on the door. "Sam! Hurry up! I gotta piss!" He shouted, moving to unlock the door quickly. It was easy. He opened it and stepped in, immediately going to the toilet and starting to use the restroom, not caring sam was in his presence.

Sam's eyes widen and he blushes, covering himself more. He turns off his blow drier, "Dean! Go use your own bathroom!" 

"I'm already pissing! No point!" Dean exclaimed as he started to piss, letting out a groan of relief as he did. "God."

He rolls his eyes, but Sam can't help but look at Dean's cock....fuck, it's big and he's not even hard. Sam wonder since him and Jensen are twins if Jensen's is the same size. Sam don't even notice he's staring, face flushed.

Dean looked over after a second. "Jesus," he muttered. "You mind looking away?" He laughed loudly, the stream weakening as he started to finish.

Sam blushes a deep red and look away "s-sorry!" Going back to blow drying.

Dean finished and tucked himself away, scooting over to the sink and washing his hands.

He was still kinda blushing as he continued to dry his hair. Waiting for Dean to leave.

"Jen's downstairs making breakfast," he shouted over the dryer before he ran downstairs, grinning at Jensen and shoving him gently. "He stared at my dick! You owe me a blowjob and ten bucks, bitch." 

Samhums and finish up his hair, walking to his room and putting on an over sized shirt, briefs, and sweat pants. He walks down for breakfast.

Dean turned to Sam, smirking slightly to him. He should've pulled down his towel in the bathroom. Sam was always secretive about his privates. "Chocolate chip pancakes for the shrimp dick."

Sam pauses pause, "w-what?" Blushing again, assuming he must have heard him wrong.

Dean laughed and handed him the bowl. "Chocolate chip pancakes for the shrimp dick. Have fun."

He blushes more, looking "I-I dont..." /no, don't get defensive. You're short and maybe he was just calling me a dick. Yeah that's it./ "Whatever." Sitting at the table to eat

Dean chuckled and sat down with his bowl, starting to eat. "Have you got a shrimp dick, Sammy? Never hear you brag about it."

Sam's face heats up and he almost choke on my food "n-none of your business."

"It's a yes, then," Dean chuckled as he ate, Jensen sitting down. "So you bottom?"

Now he's confused, as a virgin who doesn't watch porn or masturbate, that's why "bottom....?" Sam asks in Confusion.

"Oh my god," the twins said in unison. 

"If you're gay, you're usually a top or a bottom. Bottom means you take it in the ass, top means you put it in the ass. Bottoms are usually submissive but sometimes can be dominating," Jensen explained.

Surprised, his face goes a nice red "I-I dunno! I've never...done any of that stuff..."

Dean smirked. "I'd be glad to show you," he murmured, Jensen elbowing him.

Sam feels his heart skip a beat, he clears his throat, "v-very funny."

Dean shrugged. "Like I'm joking," he rolled his eyes, taking a bite of the pasta.

/Ohmygod he's serious/ "w-well, I mean.." He looks down, "I-I probably wouldn't be very good either way... I've never...even..." masturbated. /SPEAK DANG IT!/

Dean raised an eyebrow. "You've never what?" He asked.

"I read somewhere it's not good to mess around with someone else if you've never messed around with yourself." /Okay I said it. Good job me. You did a thing./

Dean laughed loudly, Jensen speaking. "Holy shit! You've never masturbated?! Why the hell wouldn't you?"

Sam shrugs, hands up in defense, face red again "I-I dunno! I just imagine it wouldn't feel the greatest it's just another part of the body!"

Dean gave Jensen a mischievous look, Jensen glaring which caused Dean to drop it. "Go masturbate. You won't regret it."

Sam blushes, "but my breakfast..."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Finish it then go," he muttered."

/My brothers are telling me to masturbate after dinner...odd day./ He nod and continue eating.

Jensen chuckled softly and continued to eat. "I hear Dean jerk off all the time."  
Dean glared. "Hey! Private!"

Jensen and Sam laugh, enjoying their breakfast. Sam didn't masturbate right after breakfast like his brothers told him, he's waiting for the night.


End file.
